guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Defending the Breach
Overview Summary #Find Captain Sargen's unit deep in Raven's Point. #See Olrun Olafdottir for your reward. Obtained from :Olrun Olafdottir in Varajar Fells Requirements :A Gate Too Far Reward :*5,000 XP :*1,250 Gold Dialogue :"Hail, friend! King Jalis sent a unit of Dwarves to clear the Destroyers out of Raven's Point, but they've run into some trouble. Their '''engineer', an annoying little Asura named Xapp, flew out of the caverns like a bat out of Grenth's hall, screaming about how Captain Sargen's unit was under siege by Destroyers. I knew sending little ones to do a big Norn work was no better then sending cows to slaughter, but Dwarves can be quite stubborn. I can't leave my post and my father is not... erm... battle-ready at the moment. Could you lead Xapp back to his unit, kill the Destroyers, and rescue Captain Sargen's unit? The engineer is waiting just inside of Raven's Point."'' ::Accept: "Dead Destroyers, good. Cows to slaughter, bad. Got it." ::Reject: "Why do I get the feeling I'm the cow?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Engineer Xapp: "How utterly fascinating! Those enormous savages have fabricated something quite remarkable. Could this structure, perchance, be drawing the attention and ire of the Destroyers?" :Engineer Xapp: "If my postulations are precise and this sanctuary is, indeed, a rallying point for invading Destroyers, then we shall need to expedite our descent. Otherwise, Captain Sargen's group shall be caught betwixt and between." :Engineer Xapp: "Regrettably, the conundrum of what draws the Destroyers here must await another day. Every Dwarf we save today puts another obstacle between me and danger tomorrow." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Engineer Xapp: "Meritorious! The breach, at last. Now fortify our defenses to within tolerable parameters." :Captain Sargen: "It's good to see a friendly face. There's a lot more Destroyers than we were led to believe. We've been fighting night and... well, down here... more night. :'Engineer Xapp': ''"Cease your incessant jabbering, you miniscule-eared dolts. Did you not hear that? The Destroyers are coming!" :Captain Sargen: "Let our hammers speak for us, then. Dwarves! To arms!" :Engineer Xapp: "Entrust the broken traps to me. I shall consign you to impede the Destroyers. Even primitive bipeds have a use." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Captain Sargen: "That battle was well fought... by most anyway. This small one is more talk than action, I dare say. But, we appreciate your aid. We can handle the rest." :Engineer Xapp: "I take solace in the knowledge that my tribulations are coming to an end. For lesser beings, your performance was... acceptable. Now, let us exeunt!" Reward Dialogue :"You've done well, friend. With luck, and some strong Dwarven arms, we'll be able to deal with these Destroyers permanently!" Walkthrough This dungeon isn't hard if you prepare for it beforehand. Disenchantment skills work wonders down here. Air of Disenchantment, Pain of Disenchantment, Corrupt Enchantment and Chilblains (though costly) are all very effective at stripping the Illusionary Weaponry mesmers and Dark Aura touchers. There are few mobs of them but they are some of the hardest to kill because of Visage and IW. Alkar's Alchemical Acid is a great help even at low levels because of the number of destroyer enemies faced on the second and third levels. Cry of Frustration is extremely helpful vs. the high number of water eles. Divert Hexes or Peace and Harmony are needed for hexes. Oh, and we're fighting destroyers remember they don't burn and fire damage is useless. Blinding Surge is an excellent substitute for shutting down the physical heavy destroyers you face. Great Dwarf Armor is great for casters to add a little defence as well. First Floor Pretty straight forward dungeon level - find the key and go to the next level. Start off by heading forward and killing the Stormclound Incubus. Sweep the south end of the room for Vaettir pops before engaging Ancient Vaettir. When you aggro it more vaettir will spawn (2-3), after you kill them a chest will spawn that will drop an unlit torch. Take a quick jog over to the lit flame brazier and proceed to light the unlit ones (there will always be two for each set of doors). After both are lit head through the north door. Head north until you see several mobs of Ice Imps and Elementals to the west. Pull them to face them one at a time (the one mob of 5 ice imps can wipe a party because maelstrom). Continue heading north-west killing the ice imps and elementals until you are able to head directly east, if you continue to head north-west you'll just hit the dungeon door. You will face a second Ancient Vaettir and another chest will spawn an unlit torch. Light the braziers and go into the opened door. The Reaper of Destruction is in there, blindness makes him useless. Aggroing it will produce two random melee destroyers and a destroyer of hope. It can be pulled away without triggering pops, but in order to get the dungeon key you have to kill the pops as well. After getting the key head back west, and then continue north west until you find the dungeon door. When you near it six vaettir will spawn, but can be aggro'd separately. The ice traps can be avoided by walking in the centre between them. After getting past the dungeon door the party can either fight the chromatic drakes or run past into the open door behind them to the west. Second Floor - Part One As you start off in this floor you will find a tough mob of IW memsers and dark aura touchers to the west - just where you need to go. Enchant removal makes them easy to stop, take out the Scourge Vaettir first so it doesn't put spammable cover enchants on them. Go through the door and defeat another Ancient Vaettir, take the torch and light the braziers to the north. Keep the party just outside the gate and pull the Vaettir mob to them, followed by the Dredge mob to the north. Becareful, they use Ceiling Collapse. Have the party hug the north wall to avoid the other Dredge mob and continue west until you trigger a set of vaettir pops. After you defeat them continue west and kill the next set of dredge. There is a way to avoid all those nasty vaettir around the Ancient Vaettir that is guarding the flame brazier you need to light two torches. If you use the torch from the previous room, have a speed boost, and are patient, you can light the torch and west and open the last set of doors. Through that door you will go north-west to a room that has ice traps and two routes - one to the left and one to the right. Take the left, killing a mob of Elementals and an Icy Stalagmite. Kill the Ancient Vaettir, ignore the flame brazier and chest in the room past him and head north west. Pull dryder mobs into the ice traps if possible. Clear out the dryders all the way north before sending one party member to go, grab the torch and bring it back. Time it so that you can get past the traps and light the braziers to lower the bridge. Head across the bridge to the Reaper of Destruction, defeat it the same way as above. Pick up the dungeon key and turn around and head back the way you came. Second Floor - Part Two Okay - destroyer spawns! Have Alkar's acid at the ready and Delver titles on. When you head back towards the bridge a group of destoyers will spawn. Destroyer of Hope and Destroyer of Thoughts should be main targets, as one buffs the damage of the other destroyers and the other removes you hexes (if hex heavy). Head back across the bridge, fighting another mob of destroyers, and back through the ice traps, fighting another mob, head through the gate east and fight yet another destroyer mob. After this mob turn directly north and walk up that hill that looks too steep to climb and open the dungeon door. If you're lucky, the drakes and destroyers are fighting and you can sneak past into the level 3 portal. If not, pull the destroyers to the gate and then fight the drakes or run past. Third Floor Upon spawning grab the beacon and run out and save some dwarves. head right around until you reach Captain Sargen located in the south-east. Have Xapp activate the traps. Once some/all of the traps are activated run back close to the nearby rez shrine. The traps will kill/weaken some of the destroyers especially if you wait for a long time before fighting them. This is especially helpful if you have high death penalty. After the dwarfs have been killed or after the traps have weakened/killed some of the destroyers, start pulling small groups of destroyers back near the rez shrine to kill. If instead you stay near the traps you will likely be overwhelmed as once you kill off one group of spawns a new group will spawn immediately afterward. Pulling the destroyers back in small groups to kill should make this part of the dungeon fairly easy. When fighting the Plague of Destruction kill him quickly or keep him shutdown as his deathly swarm does a large amount of damage. Its also recommended to kill off the Destroyer of Hope since he is an Orders necros and makes the other destroyers hit harder. Once you kill the mob with the Plague of Destruction the chest spawns. Following this method works in both Normal and Hard modes. Notes *This is a repeatable quest, and can be successfully completed with henchman/heroes in about an hour. *You can open the first passage by opening the unlocked chest and retrieving the Unlit Torch. Take the torch to one of the already lit Flame Braziers, then light the two unlit braziers. The torch will only burn for 30 seconds once lit. *Xapp can repair the trap towers if you lead him near them. *To complete the quest you only need to get to Captain Sargen's unit on the third level. You do not need to kill any of the destroyers which spawn afterwards. In order to complete the dungeon for your book and to get the dungeon chest you need to kill the entire group which contains the Plague of Destruction, but you do not need to kill all the destroyers that spawn. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Repeatable quests